


For Sale, One Super Soldier, Slightly Used

by valtyr



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse hookerfic. Don't judge me. I guess maybe issues of consent in the social pressure kind of way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sale, One Super Soldier, Slightly Used

"Just try and stay on his good side, Cap." Fury had said. "He may be a truly _incomparable_ pain in my ass, but he can make life a lot easier for us."

And Tony Stark had, so far, been helpful. He'd lent his jet to transport Steve in secret, he'd arranged access to a medical facility so they could avoid the usual military places, and he'd even sent a new costume over. Fury had rolled his eyes at it, but it was lighter and tougher than his old one, and resembled it so closely it took him right back to opening the box for the first time, laughing and blushing at the version they'd made of his ridiculous sketches.

Now, Tony had sent a car for him to come out and 'hang out'. Which wasn't strange, exactly, but he'd wanted Steve to wear the costume, which seemed a bit risky considering Steve's existence was still a closely-guarded secret. Still, Tony Stark was to be kept happy, so he put it on. It was surprisingly comfortable even in the heat, but the leather pants were already sticking.

The house was incredible, vast and white, and he was let in by someone speaking through an intercom, who told him Tony was outside, by the pool.

He found Tony sprawled out on a mat on the floor, in the shade, reflected light from the water dappling his body. Naked, except for sunglasses, and he was... well, he was posing, leaning back on his elbows, hips twisted, back arched slightly. There was a surprising amount of muscle packed on to his small frame; perhaps operating the Iron Man suit required it. Thin white scars scattered over his chest and down his belly, into the trail of dark hair, and - Steve jerked his eyes upward to focus on the pale glow of the arc reactor, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Hi there." Tony smiled, and Steve took a few steps towards him. He couldn't have been there long; the ice in his drink hadn't melted.

"You, uh. Were expecting me?" he said doubtfully, because this was... well, it was a little unusual. Tony smiled, and took his sunglasses off.

"Yeah. Come over here."

"You wanted me to wear the costume?" He was close enough now that Tony had to tip his head back to look up at him. His breathing quickened, and Steve could see his cock was thickening against his thigh.

"I like the costume," Tony put up a hand to grab Steve's thigh, and tugged. Steve dropped to one knee and put his hand on Tony's shoulder, a little awkwardly. "You like the costume? It fits well," and he rubbed his palm over Steve's leather-clad thigh, and - okay. Right. Steve could do this.

It wasn't like he'd never played this game before. Wealthy widows, usually, and Captain America sent to talk to them about war bonds and donations. It had taken him several such visits, several lovely women seducing him, before he'd realised quite what was going on. And he hadn't complained, because who would? Making love in a comfortable bed was a far more pleasant duty than most soldiers got, and it was never long before they sent him back into action. And maybe he should have guessed when Fury told him to stay on Tony's good side, but he'd never done this with a man before, and Fury could have warned him, dammit.

He shut his eyes and ducked his head, and Tony took it from there; his mouth was cool and tasted of alcohol. His beard prickled, a bit. He kissed Steve slowly, hand resting lightly on his shoulder, as if Steve might try to get away. Steve slipped an arm around him, got a handful of rumpled hair, and kissed him, trailed his fingers down Tony's chest, skirting the arc reactor. His fingers stopped in the trail of dark hair leading down from Tony's belly button. He couldn't quite bring himself to go lower, but Tony had no such hesitation, sliding a hand up his thigh and squeezing him.

Steve pulled away to unbuckle his belt, and opened his pants; they were close fitting enough he hadn't bothered with underwear. He wasn't hard, but Tony's hands stroked and teased and it didn't take much; it had been a while he'd felt any touch there but his own.

"You know, I wondered if you'd have a super-sized dick." Tony swept a glance over him from head to hips, and Steve shook his head. "Yeah, it's big and all," he stroked Steve slowly from root to tip, making him shiver, "But I wouldn't call it super. I mean, they wouldn't have you in a freak show."

"Scratch another career off the list," Steve said, and Tony laughed.

"It's a good dick," he said consolingly. "You can be pleased with it. Hey, I'd like to be pleased with it. How about it?" His hand gave one last stroke, and then Tony slid something over his cock - condoms were apparently a lot nicer these days, he could hardly feel it - and he grabbed Steve's shoulders and tugged. Steve let himself be pushed him down onto the mat, and then Tony straddled him.

It was something of a relief that he wasn't expected to roll over for Tony, but it was a surprise too. Apparently this sort of thing was normal, now, so maybe there was no stigma attached to taking it; by the glazed look on Tony's face as their bodies came together, he enjoyed it a lot.

Tony's body gave way easily, he was tight and slick as a woman inside, and the raw noise he made sparked a startling heat in Steve's gut. He put his hands flat on Steve's chest, one each side of the star, and rode him hard and fast, making desperate noises like he hadn't been laid in months. Steve _hadn't_ been laid in months, and this, this was better than he'd expected, this was _good_. He gripped Tony's hips and muttered encouragement, urged him on, and he whined and - God, he tightened his grip around Steve's cock and that was, that was - he slowed, panting, and Steve couldn't hold back a moan of disappointment. Tony gave him a shaky smile.

"Just, just give me a second, Cap, that was..." he leaned over and picked up his drink, downed it, and Steve tried to get his ragged breathing under control and keep from bucking into that tight wonderful heat. Tony dropped the glass and leaned over for a kiss, and Steve panted and made pleading noises as Tony bit and sucked at his lips. He didn't bother trying to hold back the moans, women always liked it when he was desperate for them, and by the smug smile Tony wore when he sat up, he liked it too. "You want more of this?" he said, rolling his hips, and Steve nodded, stroked over his hips and ass encouragingly. "You wouldn't rather roll me over and fuck me?"

"Uh - " His hips jerked without input from his brain. "Yes, whatever you like, it's all good, just, please."

Tony pulled off him slowly, and their bodies made a wet sound as they parted. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs invitingly, one hand cupping his balls up so Steve could see him all wet and ready. Sliding into him again was fantastic, the slick heat of his body opening easily, and Tony let out a long, low moan.

"Come on. Come on, do me." His eyes were fixed on Steve's face, on the cowl he was still wearing. Steve put his forearms down each side of Tony's head, leaned in close so he was all Tony could see, and fucked him, watched his eyes widen and drop shut and open again. He cried out short and sharp with each thrust, hooked his legs around Steve's waist and tilted his hips up. Steve wanted to spin it out, take his time, but he wasn't sure if Tony would be sore, if he could hurt him like this. So he pushed in fast but careful, watching for any sign of discomfort, but Tony was relaxed and open for him, mouth slack with pleasure.

"Fuck," he panted, and grabbed at Steve's shoulder, nails scraping on the armoured material. "Fuck, Cap, that's amazing. I take it back, your dick is definitely super, Christ, you could bring about world peace with it, if I hadn't already stopped building weapons - " Steve lost track of his words, let it wash over him as his hips rolled faster.

He put his head down on Tony's chest when he came, blue light shining through his eyelids and making him dizzy. Tony put up with his weight for a minute or two before wriggling, and Steve rolled away from him and fiddled awkwardly with the condom. Tony passed him tissues, and and he cleaned up thoroughly, trying to think of something to say. This was all different in so many ways; it wasn't even a bed, which took away the faking sleep option.

Tony touched the damp skin of his hip, and he jumped.

"You're soaked," he said. "I'm going to have to work on this costume; you'll melt if you have to fight in this."

"Uh... yeah, it - I'm used to it, I suppose, but heatwaves were pretty rare in Europe."

"Yeah. You can take it off now, anyway." Tony grinned at him. "Thanks for humouring me; I've had a bit of a crush on Captain America since I hit puberty. I have always had really good taste, I have to say." Steve smiled back, awkwardly, and stood up to peel down as Tony watched with interest. "God, you're gorgeous." His hand crept down his belly to touch his half-hard dick. "Do you have to be anywhere tonight?"

"I..." he glanced down at Tony, at his muscles and tanned skin and bright eyes. "Not really."

"Mmm." Tony smiled at him, lazy and happy. "You know, for some reason I thought you'd be a lot harder to talk into this."

"Oh, well," said Steve, keeping his voice light. "I'm easily swayed."


End file.
